This is a division of co-pending U.S. Serial No. 12/138,219, filed Jun. 12, 2008.
The present invention relates to a closure mechanism for a flexible medium. Specifically, the present invention relates to the closure mechanism of an identification wristband that includes a closure mechanism receiving aperture that presents a continuous surface for receiving an indicia forming material thereon, i.e., printable ink. In addition, the present invention relates to an identification wristband that includes a dual closure mechanism, i.e., a single wristband is configured for being closed by either a snap closure or an adhesive closure.
Identification bands such as wristbands, bracelets or other closed-loop identification devices are generally known in the art. These bands carry some form of information or identification concerning an object. Wristbands typically comprise an elongated flexible strap formed from flexible plastic or the like. For positive patient identification, the wristband is wrapped about the wrist of an authorized wearer and commonly includes engaging interfitting or interengageable securement members at opposite ends of the wristband. Thereafter, the interconnected wristband is retained around the wearer's wrist to identify the wearer.
Such wristbands are also commonly provided with a plurality of labels or tags. The combination wristband, labels, and tags are often printed on the same sheet stock. Labels are securable to the band or other surfaces via an adhesive and the tags may be adapted for slide-fit mounting into a pocket or a strap portion of the wristband. A common use for such an identification wristband, label and tag is in a medical facility setting. For example, the wristband is used for personal identification and/or access control at secured facilities. Other applications include military or industrial installations, prisons and the like.
In recent years, improved identification systems include identification bands and tags designed to incorporate wearer-related data in machine readable form. Machine readable form is preferred over traditional human readable data. Human readable data is typically limited in space and to the clarity of handwritten alphanumeric characters. Machine readable data may be stored utilizing a variety of technologies, including barcode or radio frequency identification (RFID) chips. Accordingly, data is conveniently accessed by scanning the barcode with a conventional reader or receiving radio signals emitted by an RFID chip. Machine readable data is also preferable over human readable data as electronic circuits are capable of storing more data on the wristband. Machine readable data technologies permit substantial increases in the volume and scope of wearer-related data carried by the identification band. Comparable conventional prior art bands bearing information only in human readable form are limited to the applicable printable space on the band.
Current identification bands bearing or carrying wearer-related information in human readable or machine readable form are typically constructed from a relatively stiff plastic-based material. These wristbands are designed to provide sturdy and durable substrates suitable for permanent imprinting of information thereon. Plastic-based wristbands also effectively support and protect RFID circuitry and other electronic devices disposed therein. Barcodes are also protectable by an outer clear plastic layer or laminate. Unfortunately, such plastic-based wristbands can exhibit relatively abrasive or sharp edges. Hence, the wristbands tend to be uncomfortable to wear over extended time periods.
Such prior art wristbands typically use mechanical closure mechanisms, i.e., clips with posts or other portions that pass through openings in the wristband. Such openings may interrupt or limit the available printable surface on the wristband. In addition, such openings produce waste material, i.e., chads, that may remain in the wristband and fall out during printing, resulting in a clogged printing device.
Some wristband designs known in the art also include an adhesive closure mechanism integrated with the laminating feature that protects the printed information thereon. Such adhesive closure mechanisms allow the end user to handle a single wristband component. End users need not worry about additional attachments or other securement devices. Additionally, there is limited space for barcodes and often these barcodes are difficult to scan. After the wristband is printed and laminated, any significant curvature therein causes barcode puckering. Puckering tends to lead to a leak path wherein moisture enters the interior of the wristband and causes bleeding or smudging of the barcode or other printed information thereon. Additionally, limiting wristband designs to an adhesive closure limits the number of materials that can be utilized. For example, only materials that react to or adhere to a pressure sensitive adhesive are usable with such a wristband. In turn, band durability and longevity is compromised by appropriate material selection. In some cases, these wristbands may only last up to three days.
Accordingly, there is a need for identification media having a closure mechanism that does not require voids or openings in the media and provides both an adhesive closure and snap-closure mechanism. Such identification media should include an identification area that is not interrupted by voids or openings. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages.